Wojna Przeznaczenia
Wojna Przeznaczenia to opowiadanie traktujące o wojnie między Zakonem Mata Nui a Bractwem Makuta. Rozdział 1 Axonn biegł przez Voya Nui z bronią w gotowości, dostrzegłszy dwie postacie, materializujące się w Pasie Zieleni. Jedna przypominała Botara, zaś druga wyglądała na Toa, choć żadnego z tych, których Axonn znał. Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej się nauczył w tym miejscu, było: obezwładnić, potem zadawać pytania. Sobowtór Botara dostrzegł Axonna jako pierwszy i spróbował go zatrzymać. Pojedynczy cios uzbrojoną pięścią posłał go na ziemię. Axonn znalazł się nad Toa w mgnieniu oka i przyłożył ostrze topora do gardła nieznajomego. - Kim jesteście? - warknął Axonn - Czego tu chcecie? Mów! - Nazywam się Krakua - odpowiedział Toa, daremnie próbując odsunąć ostrze od swojej szyi. - Wysłano mnie, bym cię odnalazł. Jesteś potrzebny. - Kto cię wysłał? - naciskał Axonn. - Toa Helryx. Użyj swojej maski, zobaczysz, że mówię prawdę. Axonn tak też uczynił, wzywając moce swej Kanohi Rode, Maski Prawdy. Ku jego zdziwieniu, powiedziała mu, że intruz był szczery. Gigant podniósł się i pozwolił Krakule wstać. - A więc należysz do Zakonu Mata Nui - mruknął Axonn. - Widzę, że kwalifikacje naboru trochę podupadły. Krakua nie zwrócił uwagi na ten komentarz i kontynuował: - Chodź z nami. Jesteś potrzebny na Daxii. Nim Axonn mógł odmówić, sobowtór Botara zbliżył się i użył swoich mocy teleportacyjnych. Wszyscy trzej zniknęli z Voya Nui i pojawili się w fortecy Zakonu Mata Nui na Daxii. Axonn znał to miejsce, więc jego widok go nie zaskoczył, w przeciwieństwie do obecności Brutaki, dawnego partnera tytana. Pomijając w zupełności ogromnego smoka, który ledwo mieścił się w ogromnej sali. - Sytuacja musi być beznadziejna, jeśli wzywają takie stare wojenne Rahi jak ty - uśmiechnął się Brutaka. - A, przy okazji, spotkałeś już naszego dużego, zielonego i straszliwego towarzysza? Nie przejmuj się łuskami i kłami, choć zalecam mieć go na oku. - Brutaka! - zawołał Axonn. - Skąd... Jak wydostałeś się z Otchłani? - Wypuścili mnie za dobre sprawowanie - parsknął. - Ale to nie ja jestem tutaj największym zaskoczeniem. Nadeszła ta chwila, mój przyjacielu. Po tylu latach Zakon w końcu ujawni się światu. Sama Helryx mi to powiedziała. - Co takiego powiedziała? - Dwa słowa - mruknął Brutaka, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Wojna przeznaczenia. ---- Mroczny Łowca o kryptonimie Ancient stał na jednej z plaż Odiny. Za jego plecami wrzały prace nad odbudową fortecy zniszczonej przez Toa Nuva Pohatu. Jego oczy omiatały ocean, oczekując na powrót Lariski z jej misji. Obawiał się tego, co widziała i słyszała. Wrzask dobiegający z góry przykuł jego uwagę. Rahi o nietoperzowatych skrzydłach, niepochodzące z Odiny, zataczało okręgi na niebie. Najemnik rozpoznał zwierzę - zostało stworzone do długodystansowych lotów. Mroczni Łowcy wielokrotnie używali ich, by wymieniać się informacjami. Jednakże latający stwór nie został wysłany przez innego Mrocznego Łowcę. Niedługo potem do zwierzęcia dołaczyło sześć kolejnych i razem latały w szyku, który rozpoznał jedynie Ancient. Była to wiadomość skierowana do niego, i to gwałtowna. Nadszedł czas. Musiał odnaleźć The Shadowed One i spróbować przekonać go do jedynej słusznej przyszłości dla Mrocznych Łowców. A jeśli jego stary przyjaciel nie dostrzeże w niej sensu, Ancient zmuszony będzie go zabić. ---- Gdzie indziej Vezon kroczył po swojej celi na Daxii. Po drugiej stronie korytarza znajdowały się dwa ogromne zbiorniki wody - w jednym z nich pływało sześciu Piraka, zmutowanych w węże wodne, w drugim zaś dziwna istota nazywana Karzahnim, która wyglądała Vezonowi na obłąkaną. Znał się na tym. Gdy drużyna Brutaki uciekła z wyspy Artidax wraz z Makutą Miserixem, udali się wpierw na jałową wyspę pośrodku niczego. Po krótkim czasie Brutaka zmusił ich do kolejnej podróży, tym razem do miejsca zwanego Daxią. Ich przywódca wyjaśnił, że położenie wyspy od zawsze było tajemnicą, ale sekret ten przestał mieć znaczenie. Najwidoczniej żadno z nich nie spisało się za dobrze, bowiem niemalże od razu po przybyciu Vezon i Roodaka zostali wtrąceni do cel. Vezon był szczerze rozczarowany. Owszem, próbował ukraść Maskę Życia i, tak, próbował raz zabić Toa Inika. No dobrze, dwa razy. I, niech będzie, starał się ofiarować ich Zyglakom w zamian za ocalenie życia, ale niezbyt mu wyszło. No i zgłosił się - cóż, właściwie to został zmuszony, pod ryzykiem uszczerbku na zdrowiu w przypadku odmowy - by pomóc uratować Makutę Miserixa. I co dostał w zamian? Chłodną celę, obojętną straż i nic w pobliżu, czym mógłby zabić Piraka. Gdzie w tym sprawiedliwość? Jego zadumę przerwał błysk karmazynowej zbroi Trinumy. Członek Zakonu przyjrzał się Vezonowi, po czym wzruszył ramionami i potrzasnął głową, a następnie otworzył drzwi celi. - To twój szczęśliwy dzień, szumowino. Wychodzisz na wolność. - Tak? - odparł Vezon. - To znaczy, oczywiście, że tak. Trzymanie tak wspaniałej istoty jak ja w zamknięciu to marnotrawstwo. Zapewne twoi przełożeni chcą zasłyszeć mojej opinii na temat obranej strategii. - Nie. Raczej wspomnieli, że potrzebują kogoś, kto może umrzeć w straszliwych mękach, i kogo nikt nie będzie opłakiwał. Więc... oczywiście chodziło o ciebie. Skrzywiony umysł Vezona zastanowił się nad słowami Trinumy i jakoś doszedł do wniosku, że był to komplement. - Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedział. - Prowadź, a pokażę wam, jak się powinno umierać. Rozdział 2 Axonn skulił się za niskim, kamiennym murem i patrzył jak strumienie ognia i lodu przelatują nad jego głową. Co jakiś czas Brutaka, chowający się obok niego, wystawał zza zasłony i posyłał ataki przy użyciu swego ostrza. - "Zapukać do frontowych drzwi" - prychnął Axonn. - Piękna strategia. Coś mi się zdaje, że ten czas, który spędziłeś w Mahri Nui, wyprał ci mózg. - Och, daruj - uśmiechnął się Brutaka, po czym powalił przeciwnika pociskiem energii i wykończył następnego. - Uwielbiasz to i doskonale o tym wiesz. Po tysiącach lat bezczynnego siedzenia na Voya Nui potrzebujesz trochę rozgrzewki. Zielony Skakdi wspiął się na murek z kolczastą maczugą w dłoni. Axonn szybko pokazał mu, jak wielki błąd popełnił. - To miała być prosta robota. Udać się na Zakaz, odnaleźć watażkę Nektanna i doprowadzić do sojuszu między Zakonem a Skakdi. A nie dać się przyszpilić na plaży przez wściekłą hordę. - Przyszpilić? Nie jesteśmy przyszpileni - odparł Brutaka. - Patrz. Brutaka przeskoczył murek i posłał strumień energii w uszkodzony budynek. Konstrukcja zawaliła się i padła na grupkę Skakdi. Gdy pył opadł, wszyscy Zakazianie byli uwięzieni pod gruzami. - To oni są przyszpileni. - Zupełnie jak za starych czasów - westchnął Axonn. - Już pamiętam, czemu tak źle je wspominam. - To uważaj, bo to spodoba ci się bardziej - stwierdził Brutaka. Nim Axonn mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, Brutaka złapał go za kark i pociągnął ku dołowi, po czym uniósł wolną rękę wysoko w powietrze. - Poddajemy się! - wykrzyczał do armii Skakdi. - Nasze życia należą do was. ---- Gdzie indziej Kupiec na wyspie Stelt z czasem powinien widzieć wszystko co najmniej raz. To miejsce było rozdrożem dla oszustów, desperatów oraz tych, którzy szukali łatwego zarobku albo interesów, które lepiej ukryć przed Toa. Ten kupiec jednak ostatnio widział więcej, niżby sobie życzył. Niewielka grupa wojowników, w tym znienawidzona Roodaka, ukradła jeden z jego najlepszych statków. Co gorsza, zrobili to tak, że nikt nie dałby mu wiary, iż coś takiego faktycznie miało miejsce. Wszystko jednak zdawało się wracać do normy - udało mu się znaleźć zastępczy okręt i odzyskać tych członków dawnej załogi, którzy przeżyli. Tym samym wrócił do starego, zwykłego interesu, przynajmniej dopóki sześciometrowy smok nie oderwał dachu jego sklepu. - Gdzie jest Teridax? - warknął smok. - Teridax? Kim, lub czym jest Teridax? I skąd miałbym niby wiedzieć? - odparł kupiec, nerwowo szukając dłonią broni. Udało mu się dobyć jedynie pękniętego dysku Kanoka. - Znam Stelt - odparł przybysz. - Wystarczy, że Nui-Rama zabzyczy na półwyspie Tren Kroma, a wy gnidy już o tym wiecie. Więc zapytam jeszcze raz, gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Makuta Metru Nui? - Nie wiem! Przysięgam! - krzyknął kupiec. Smok pochwycił swą ofiarę w szponiasty uścisk. - Nie mam na to czasu. Są miejsca, w których muszę być, i ciała, które muszę złamać. Chcę, byś wysłał wiadomość do wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, do każdego, kto przypływa i odpływa z tej wyspy. Powiedz im, że Miserix wrócił, a gdy go dorwę, Teridax umrze! ---- W jeszcze innym miejscu Vezon usiadł na małej łodzi z kruczoczarnym żaglem. Trinuma spoczął na dziobie i wypatrywał potencjalnych zagrożeń. Jeśli uważał Vezona za jedno z nich, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Jeśli zaś chodziło o niego, Vezon najzwyczajniej cieszył się, że był poza swoją celą. Więzienie było zbyt... ograniczające, ale domyślał się, że o to właśnie chodziło. Skoro mowa o powodach do radości, Trinuma dał mu piękny sztylet. Vezon postanowił podziękować przez niewbicie go w plecy swojego towarzysza. - Dokąd płyniemy? - zapytał Vezon. - Po co płyniemy? Czy w ogóle płyniemy, czy tylko kręcimy się w kółko? A może w spirali? Zszedłem kiedyś w dół spirali, wielkim, kamiennym tunelem, który szedł w dół i w dół i w dół, aż kończył się u Zyglaków. Ktokolwiek go zbudował nie miał żadnego pojęcia o wystroju wnętrz. - Możesz się uciszyć? - odrzekł Trinuma. - To tajna misja. Rozumiesz to? - Oczywiście - odpowiedział Vezon. - Tajna misja oznacza, że jeśli zginiesz, nikomu o tym nie powiem. A ty wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na żadne z moich stu dziesięciu pytań. Trinuma westchnął, zrezygnowany. - Płyniemy do miejsca zwanego Destralem. Gdy tam dotrzemy, twoje zadanie się zacznie. Jeśli ci się powiedzie, przeżyjesz i będziesz mógł bredzić przez kolejne dni. Jeśli zawiedziesz, umrzesz okropną śmiercią. W porządku? - Destral... Destral... zaraz, zaraz, to baza Makuta! Spiriah był Makutą. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Miserix go zabił. Leciałem z Miserixem, mówiłem ci o tym? Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie zrobił parę pętli i nie zrzucił mnie ze swojego grzbietu. Ocean jest naprawdę zimny, niech nikt ci nie mówi, że jest inaczej. Więc co takiego mam zrobić na Destralu? Ukraść coś? Zabić kogoś? Pobiegać w towarzystwie ostrych przedmiotów? - Masz najważniejsze zadanie ze wszystkich - odparł Trinuma. - Zdradzisz Zakon Mata Nui i cały wszechświat, a oto, jak to zrobisz. Rozdział 3 Jedną ze zdumiewających cech fortecy watażki Skakdi był brak jakichkolwiek lochów, sal tortur czy obozów jenieckich. Historia nauczyła ich, że torturowanie Skakdi nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bowiem nigdy nie puszczali pary z ust, chyba że w zamian za coś - zazwyczaj wolność, a na to niewielu torturujących przystawało. Branie jeńców zaś oznaczało wysłuchiwanie ich jęków o tak błahe sprawy jak jedzenie, woda, czy porządna maczuga, by uporać się z irytującymi Szczurami Skalnymi. Dlatego gdy Brutaka i Axonn zostali wprowadzeni do obozu watażki Nektanna, nikt nie wiedział do końca, co z nimi zrobić. Szybko doszli do wniosku, że można by ich po prostu zabić, ale wtedy nie dowiedzieliby się, czemu dwaj wojownicy znaleźli się na wyspie. W przeciwieństwie do słynnych nekrozięb z gór Zakazu, większość istot nie śpiewała po śmierci. Axonn jednak nalegał, by zaprowadzili ich przed oblicze samego Nektanna. Był on większy od zwykłego Skakdi, albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, siedząc na tronie zbudowanym z połączonych broni jego wrogów. Towarzyszyło mu zwierzątko, przypominające Muakę odzianą w kolczastą zbroję. Nektann, niezwykle uprzejmy gospodarz, zapytał, czy chcą coś powiedzieć, zanim każe ich boleśnie rozmontować. - Tak - odparł Axonn. - Bractwo Makuta. Nektann splunął na ziemię, a jego Muaka odpowiedział warknięciem. - Co z nimi? - zapytał watażka. - Chcemy ci zaoferować możliwość splądrowania ich fortec, złupienia ich broni i wybicia ich wojowników. - Dorzucilibyśmy jeszcze "zmuszenia ich kobiet do płaczu", ale widziałeś kiedykolwiek żeńską Makutę? - dodał Brutaka. - Nieprzyjemny widok. - Czemu miałbym was wysłuchać, gdy łatwiej i szybciej będzie wrzucić was do zagrody Tahtoraków? - Ponieważ już rozmawialiśmy z innymi wodzami Zakazu - skłamał Axonn. - Co, myślałeś, że najpierw przyjdziemy tutaj, do tej żałosnej dziury? Wszyscy zgodzili się nas wesprzeć. Jeśli odmówisz, w porządku, siedź na swoim żałosnym tronie i patrz, jak rosną w siłę i wzbogacają się. Nektann skrzywił się. Żaden szanujący się watażka nie chciał stracić szansy na wspaniałą bitwę i jeszcze wspanialsze łapy. Koniec końców przystał na propozycję. - Dlaczego powiedziałeś mu, że rozmawialiśmy z pozostałymi wodzami? - szepnął Brutaka. - Wciąż musimy przekonać ich do współpracy. - To sporo pracy - zgodził się Axonn - dlatego lepiej bierz się do roboty. ---- Toa Mahri Jaller stał w centrum Metru Nui, wpatrując się w posąg Matoro, wykuty przez samego Turagę Onewę na cześć poległego bohatera. Cieszył się, że jego towarzysz zostanie zapamiętany, ale ta przelotna radość nie pomogła mu uporać się z żalem, jaki czuł po jego śmierci. Musiał przyznać, że myślenie o Matoro wciąż go rozpraszało. Gdy pozostali Toa Mahri udali się na poszukiwania Takanuvy po całym mieście, on jedyny został. Gdy wrócili i poinformowali o braku jakichkolwiek śladów Toa Światła, nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi. Wciąż męczył go fakt, że Toa Mahri nie udało się spełnić swojego przeznaczenia bez utraty jednego z nich. Za swoimi plecami słyszał innych Toa, zajętych rozmową. Po pokonaniu Smoka Kardas i umieszczeniu większości Rahi z powrotem w Archiwach, Metru Nui uspokoiło się na jakiś czas. Jednakże bohaterowie nie mogli się zrelaksować - nie wiedzieli, kiedy pojawi się kolejne zagrożenie. Nagle rozbłysło blade światło. Gdy Jaller odzyskał wzrok, przed nim stało sześciu Toa, których nie rozpoznawał. Instynktownie sięgnął po broń. - Witajcie w Metru Nui - zawołał Jaller. - Kim jesteście? Czemu tu przybyliście? Jeden z nieznajomych, również Toa Ognia, wyszedł przed szereg. - Nazywam się Norik, jestem jednym z Toa Hagah. Proszę, odsuńcie się. Nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek został ranny, gdy będziemy wykonywać nasze zadanie. - Toa Mahri nie odsuwają się przed byle kim - odparł Toa Hewkii, wychodząc przybyszom naprzeciw. - Mów, po co tu przybyliście, albo zostaniecie uznani za wrogów. - Sprowadza nas coś prostego i strasznego zarazem - mruknął Norik. - Przybyliśmy zniszczyć Koloseum. ---- Vezon wylądował twardo na kamiennej posadzce fortecy Makuta na Destralu. Został pojmany przez Rahkshi w mniej niż dwie minuty po tym, jak Trinuma wyrzucił go na jednym z wybrzeży wyspy. Vezon nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał Rahkshi, ale prędko odkrył, że ich nie lubił. Większość stworzeń miała swój zapach, przyjemny lub nie. Rahkshi pachniały zimnym metalem i śmiercią. Makuta, który przyszedł go powitać, nosił zbroję o kolorach purpury i karmazynu. Choć Vezon był na tyle uprzejmy, by się przedstawić, Makuta nie wydawał się zainteresowany odwzajemnieniem gestu. Vezon chciał ponarzekać z tego powodu, ale włócznia ociekająca kwasem, przystawiona do jego szyi, prędko skłoniła go do zmiany zdania. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Makuta. - Czym jesteś? I jak się tu dostałeś? - Nazywam się Vezon, wasza ciemności, i zostałem tu przysłany przez agenta organizacji, która pragnie krzywdy dla ciebie i twojego Bractwa. Kazali mi tu przyjść i powiedzieć ci, że istnieją i planują zaatakować tę wyspę, ale nie zrobię tego, o nie nie! - Właśnie zrobiłeś - odparł Makuta. Troje Rahkshi za plecami Vezona zbliżyło się, z buławami w gotowości. - Cóż, oczywiście, że tak, ale tylko po to, byś wiedział, że tego nie chcę! - rzekł Vezon, poirytowany. Jak taka istota mogła pragnąć władzy nad wszechświatem, a jednak być tak powolną? - Widzisz, to tylko sztuczka. Chcą, żebym udał, że ich zdradzam. Chcą, żebyście skupili swoje siły tutaj w oczekiwaniu na atak, który nie przyjdzie. Ale tak sobie pomyślałem, czemu udawać, że ich zdradzam, skoro zdradzenie ich na poważnie byłoby o wiele zabawniejsze? Makuta chwycił Vezona za gardło i cisnął nim o ścianę. - Mów, głupcze! I niech tylko prawda wyjdzie z twych ust, jeśli chcesz je jeszcze mieć. - Prawda... prawda... Nie jestem pewien czy potrafię być prawdomówny - odpowiedział Vezon. - Może być "blady i drżący ze strachu"? No więc ten cały Zakon Mata Nui... planuje zebrać ogromną armię i armadę, zagrozić Destralowi, zmusić was, byście teleportowali wyspę w inne miejsce, a wtedy... Gdy Vezon nie kontynuował, Makuta wzmocnił swój uścisk. - W porządku, w porządku! Tylko budowałem napięcie. Mają szpiega gdzieś wewnątrz tej fortecy. Zsabotażowali wasz sposób teleportacji. Jeśli spróbujecie go użyć... cóż, raczej nie muszę tego mówić. A teraz, skoro już wiesz, powiedz mi, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Rozdział 4 Axonn i Brutaka stali na wzniesieniu, obserwując pole bitwy. Pod nimi zebrane siły Skakdi z Zakazu wdały się w walkę z małą armią Rahkshi. Znajdowali się na nienazwanej wyspie w jednym z północnych łańcuchów, która miała posłużyć Bractwu Makuta za bazę wypadową, gdzie szykowali się do inwazji na główny kontynent. Rahkshi zostały sprowadzone tam w tajemnicy i ćwiczyły swoje umiejętności na rozrzuconych Matorańskich mieszkańców. Jak można się było domyślić, na wyspie nie ostał się ani jeden Matoranin. Z początku Skakdi ponosili poważne straty, ale byli zdolni do czegoś, co Rahkshi mogły jedynie imitować - do gniewu. Spragnieni zwycięstwa i przepełnieni nienawiścią do wroga, barbarzyńcy przegrupowali się i przedarli przez oddziały Rahkshi. Był to przytłaczający widok, budzący zarówno podziw, jak i obrzydzenie. - Chodź - powiedział Brutaka, odrywając wzrok od bitwy. - Wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy. Razem zeszli ze zbocza w głąb małego kanionu. Pośrodku, pod warstwą skał i kamieni, znajdował się kwadratowy, metalowy właz z żelaznym uchwytem w kształcie pierścienia. Gdy Axonn rozciął głazy swym toporem, Brutaka pochwycił pierścień i ciągnąc za niego otworzył wrota. Z zewnątrz wydobył się odór, smród starości i zaniedbania, rozkładu i zgnilizny. Dwaj członkowie Zakonu zeszli na dół. Axonn napełnił swój topór energią, oświetlając komnatę. Oczywistym było, że nikt nie wszedł do środka od zarania dziejów. Pomieszczenie zdawało się być wykute w gołej skale, a jedynym, wyróżniającym się punktem był basen, znajdujący się w samym centrum. Pływająca w nim ciecz była zielonawoczarna i wirowała groźnie, choć wewnątrz nie wiał żaden wiatr, który mógł nią poruszyć. - A więc to tutaj? - zapytał Brutaka. - Tak - skinął głową Axonn. - To w tym miejscu Wielki Duch stworzył Makuta, i tylko tutaj mogliby zrodzić się kolejni. Z tego basenu powstała ich esencja, której moce Wielkiego Ducha nadały żywy kształt, nim czas przemienił ją w czystą energię. - A więc, jeśli zniszczymy basen... - Tak. Nie powstanie już żaden kolejny Makuta. Ale czy mamy prawo skazać cały gatunek na zagładę? Brutaka wpatrywał się w basen, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. - Chętnie wdałbym się z tobą w filozoficzną rozmowę, stary przyjacielu, ale chyba mamy problem. Ciecz basenu nagle wystrzeliła do przodu. Skażony, wrzący płyn uderzył w Axonna i Brutakę, docierając do ich wnętrza przez otwory w maskach i zbrojach. Syczał i wił się, niczym żywa istota, paląc wszystko, czego dotknął. Chwilowo oślepieni i przytłoczeni bólem, dwaj wojownicy zachwiali się i wpadli do basenu. ---- Toa Helryx usiadła w centrum dowodzenia, znajdującego się w jej fortecy na Daxii. Wojna wypowiedziana Bractwu Makuta rozpoczęła się, lecz niezbyt pomyślnie. Choć Zakon, za pośrednictwem Mrocznych Łowców, miał w swej garści Xię, wciąż nie był w stanie wyzwolić Nynrah spod jarzma sił Makuta. W paru innych miejscach ataki Zakonu, przeprowadzone z zaskoczenia, spotkały się z niespodziewanie zażartym oporem Rahkshi i Exo-Toa. Przywódca często musiał podejmować trudne decyzje, wiedziała o tym od zawsze. Wielokrotnie wysyłała agentów na misję, z których równie dobrze mogli nie wrócić. Skazała na śmierć wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli o położeniu Artakhi. Teraz zaś musiała podjąć dwie istotne decyzje, które oznaczały albo zwycięstwo, albo katastrofę. Pierwsza z nich była dość łatwa. Wysłała emisariusza do Metru Nui, wraz z Sercem Visoraków. Artefakt mógł zostać użyty do przywołania hordy Visoraków z każdego zakątka wszechświata. Miał on trafić do rąk Toa Mahri, którzy mieli również otrzymać instrukcję, by zanieść go na wulkaniczną wyspę Artidax i tam użyć. Druga była trudniejsza. Brutaka poinformował ją o obecności Hydraxona w Otchłani, oraz o wydarzeniach, które miały tam miejsce. Drugi posłaniec został wysłany do więzienia z rozkazami dla strażnika. NIe była pewna, czy je wykona, patrząc na to, czego od niego wymagały, tak samo jak nie wiedziała, czy koniec końców nie wymieni Bractwa na jeszcze gorsze zło. Jednakże musieli to zrobić. Czasami nienawidziła być przywódczynią. ---- Hydraxon przemierzał ciemną, nieprzeniknioną komnatę, jaką była Otchłań. W dłoni ściskał kamienną tabliczkę, na której wyryto rozkazy od Helryx. Wciąż ledwo mógł w nie uwierzyć. Wrota otworzyły się. To Toa Lesovikk sprowadził kolejnego więźnia, który uciekł. Choć starli się przy pierwszym spotkaniu, zostali sprzymierzeńcami i razem próbowali pojmać uciekinierów z tego ogromnego więzienia. Hydraxon zastanowił się, czy powinien przekazać rozkazy Lesovikkowi - jakby nie patrzeć, istnienie Zakonu Mata Nui miało być tajemnicą, ale jeśli informacje, opisane w tabliczce, były prawdziwe, zapewne przestało nią być. Lesovikk pozwolił sobie na cichy gwizd, gdy przeczytał tabliczkę. - Więc, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - To, co zawsze - odpowiedział Hydraxon. - Wykonać rozkazy. Strażnik użył żelaznej drabiny, by zejść do najniższego poziomu więzienia. Tam uwięzieni byli Pridak, Kalmah, Mantax oraz Ehlek. Czterej Barraki spojrzeli na swego oprawcę z nieskrywaną pogardą. - Przyszedłeś, by z nas zadrwić? - warknął Mantax. Pridak uśmiechnął, ukazując okazały zestaw ostrych kłów. - Już raz cię zabiliśmy. Możemy to zrobić ponownie. Hydraxon zignorował ten oczywisty przejaw szaleństwa. W końcu był cały i zdrowy, więc naturalnie nigdy nie umarł. - Mam dla was... propozycję - mruknął, z niechęcią wypluwając każde słowo. - Trwa wojna. Wojna, która ma zakończyć władanie Bractwa Makuta. Jeśli zgodzicie się z nimi walczyć, odzyskacie swą wolność. - A jeśli odmówimy? - odezwał się Kalmah. - Po co mamy ryzykować życie, by walczyć w czyjejś wojnie? - Jeśli odmówicie - zaczął Hydraxon - dowiecie się, że są o wiele głębsze miejsca, w których można was pogrzebać, niż Otchłań. - Kolejna szansa - mruknął Pridak - by walczyć, by przewodzić armiom, by podbijać. A gdy Bractwo upadnie, Liga Sześciu Królestw powstanie na nowo. Rozdział 5 The Shadowed One - lider Mrocznych Łowców, śmiertelny wróg Makuta, złodziej, zabójca i zdobywca - był znudzony. Odkąd on i jego ludzie zostali wysłani przez Zakon Mata Nui na Xię miał niewiele do roboty. Wyspa została przywołana do porządku w przeciągu paru godzin. Pomijając sporadyczne sytuacje, gdzie Zakon wysyłał dwóch lub trzech Mrocznych Łowców na misje, większość jego sił nadal nie podjęła żadnych działań. The Shadowed One nie podobało się, że musiał siedzieć na tej wyspie, ani tym bardziej to, że był ignorowany. Dlatego też tego dnia przechadzał się po fabrykach Xii w poszukiwaniu rozrywki. Pomimo jego nacisków, by przywrócić produkcję we wszystkich głównych zakładach, wiele budynków wciąż było uszkodzonych wskutek walki między Tahtorakiem a Smokiem Kanohi. Podczas swojego pochodu The Shadowed One natknął się na Vortixx, gorączkowo przeszukującego gruzy. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał. Vortixx jęknął, zaskoczony. Gdy zobaczył, z kim ma do czynienia, padł na kolano i pochylił głowę. Najwidoczniej Vortixx doskonale wiedzieli, kiedy i przed kim się kłaniać. - Nic, Wielki Panie - odpowiedział Vortixx. - Po prostu... sprzątam, by fabryki mogły znowu funkcjonować, tak jak rozkazałeś. The Shadowed One milczał. Wiedział, jak brzmiało kłamstwo. Sam rozpowiedział ich wiele. Po kilku chwilach odrzekł: - Skoro tak, pomogę ci. - Nie! - krzyknął Vortixx. - To... to nie będzie potrzebne. To zajęcie dla robotnika, nie dla władcy, takiego jak ty, panie. Włócznia The Shadowed One zalśniła mocą. Strumień skrystalizowanej protodermis przysłonił usta Vortixx, uciszając go. - Powiedziałem, że ci pomogę - powtórzył. Przekraczając stos gruzu, The Shadowed One zaczął kopać, wciąż pilnując Vortixx. Im głębiej kopał, tym bardziej Xianin wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Zastanawiał się, co mogło spoczywać na dnie tej dziury. Niedługo potem się dowiedział. Po przekopaniu kilku metrów w głąb ziemi natrafił na protostalową skrzynkę. Na jej powierzchni wypalono insygnię Bractwa Makuta. Pojemnik był zamknięty, ale nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu dla bardzo zaintrygowanego Mrocznego Łowcy. Otworzył go ostrożnie - zawsze mogła to być jakaś sprytna pułapka. Jednakże, gdy zobaczył zawartość skrzynki, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Proszę, proszę - mruknął The Shadowed One, wpatrując się w coś, co wkrótce mogło uczynić go panem świata. ---- Można było z pewnością powiedzieć, że Vezon miał unikalne spojrzenie na życie. Może to dlatego, że był prawdziwie żywy dopiero od kilku tygodni. Być może to przez okres, w którym nosił Maskę Życia. A może dlatego, że był beznadziejnie szalony. Musiał jednak przyznać, że spojrzenie, które miał teraz, było nowe - do góry nogami. Makuta, którego spotkał w fortecy Destralu, przedstawił się ze śmiechem jako Tridax i nie do końca wierzył w historię Vezona o zdradzie, czy to zwykłej, czy podwójnej. Właściwie, to uznał, że należało zadać jeszcze kilka pytań - najlepiej wtedy, gdy jego gość będzie zwisał z sufitu, przyczepiony do niego swymi kostkami. - Sprawdziłem naszą technologię teleportacyjną - oznajmił Tridax. - Ani śladu sabotażu. Jesteś kłamcą. - Cóż, nie mówi się, że Makuta są jakoś szczególnie spostrzegawczy - odparł Vezon. - Skąd ta pewność? Może sam ją zsabotowałem, używając swojej niesamowitej mocy umysłu. - Nie masz żadnych mocy - stwierdził Makuta, podnosząc wyjątkowo ostry brzeszczot. - Nie masz umysłu. Jeszcze chwila i nie będziesz miał głowy. - Masz rację! Masz rację! - wybełkotał Vezon. - Nie ma żadnej armii, ani marynarki, po prostu chciałem skosztować twojego towarzystwa. Cóż, "skosztować" to może lekka przesada. Mówiłem ci, że nosiłem niegdyś Maskę Życia? Wtedy wystarczyłaby jedna niebezpieczna myśl, a nie zostałby z ciebie nawet popiół. Tęsknię za tamtymi czasami. Tak czy inaczej, ciesz się, bo masz rację. Destralowi absolutnie nic nie grozi. Wtem ściany fortecy zadrgały gwałtownie od silnego uderzenia. - Poza tym - dodał uprzejmie. Pył i odłamki spadły z sufitu, maski i bronie rozsypały się po podłodze, nawet uchwyty łańcuchów trzymających Vezona poluzowały się. Drugi atak wyrwał dziurę w ścianie, a przez nią do komnaty wleciały zmiażdżone Rahkshi. Tym razem uchwyty puściły w całości i Vezon wylądował na kamiennej podłodze. Makuta Tridax nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego rozkazy były proste - zachować Destral w obecnym położeniu, chyba, że zostanie zaatakowany. W takiej sytuacji miał przeteleportować wyspę blisko wybrzeży Metru Nui i przejąć miasto. Oddalił się zatem, by wykonać dane mu polecenia. Niezauważony, Vezon podążył za nim. - Dobrze - pomyślał obłąkaniec. - Zaprowadź mnie do swoich sekretów. Ach, ten plan jest tak cwany, że równie dobrze mógłby być mój. I może będzie, nim to wszystko się skończy. ---- Z dala na zachodzie Pridak obserwował płonącą fortecę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Poszczęściło mu się odkąd został uwolniony z Otchłani. Jego niegdysiejsi oprawcy zapewnili mu okręty i środki do zbudowania armii. W najgorszych dziurach wszechświata odnalazł byłych Mrocznych Łowców, wygnanych Vortixx, a nawet paru Skakdi, których wcielił w swoje załogi. Nim Kalmah zdołał opracować plan walki, Pridak ruszył bez niego na podbój. Czuł się dobrze. Jak wspaniale było znowu plądrować, palić, niszczyć, jak cudownie czuć ciepło światła na skórze, nawet jeśli jego hełm, wypełniony wodą, nie pozwalał mu rozkoszować się dymem i zapachem bitwy. Wrócił, i zamierzał zostać. Jego ludzie rozgromili siły Makuta zebrane w tym miejscu, ale nie znaleźli żadnych, właściwych członków Bractwa. Teraz, gdy badał swą zdobycz, parę rzeczy przykuło jego uwagę. Budowla, którą widział, nie była pierwowzorem - została odbudowana na silnym podparciu. Niższe poziomy nie zostały skończone i to właśnie tam znalazł dziwny pokój - głęboko pod ziemią znajdowała się sala pełna gruzu. Ściany zostały roztrzaskane, pozostawiając za sobą zbitą ziemię, a ich fragmenty walały się po podłodze. Zaciekawiony, podniósł jeden z nich i dostrzegł wyryty na nim napis. Nie rozpoznawał znaków i był bliski wyrzuceniu kawałka gruzu, gdy dostrzegł, że wszystkie pozostałe odłamki również miały na sobie inskrypcje. Doszedł do wniosku, że widniała tu jakaś wiadomość. Ktoś próbował ją zniszczyć, burząc ściany, ale informacja pozostała dla tych, którzy mieli cierpliwość, by ją odszyfrować. A skoro ktoś chciał się jej pozbyć, musiała być niezmiernie ciekawa. Z bezkresną cierpliwością charakterystyczną dla urodzonego tropiciela, Pridak zaczął składać odłamki. Rozdział 6 Axonn tonął. Zielonawoczarny płyn wypełnił jego usta i płuca, nim zdążył zareagować. Jego ramiona wiły się we wszystkie strony, próbując znaleźć coś, czego mogły się pochwycić, lecz był to daremny trud. Gdy opadał coraz niżej, Axonn zrozumiał, że właśnie tu, w miejscu narodzin gatunku Makuta, miał umrzeć. Wtem jakaś siła szarpnęła nim gwałtownie w górę. Silna dłoń pochwyciła go i wyrwała z uścisku losu. Chwilę później poczuł twardy kamień pod sobą. Kaszlnął i odetchnął głęboko. Gdy barwy przestały wirować przed jego oczyma, spojrzał na swojego wybawcę - Brutaka lewitował metr nad podłogą. Zielony ogień trzaskał z jego oczu i opuszków palców. Zbroja tytana pękła w wielu miejscach, gdzie tkanka, którą przykrywała, rozrosła się. Otaczała go aura czystej mocy, tak jasna, że Axonn musiał zasłonić twarz dłonią. - Axonn - odezwał się Brutaka - cieszymy się, że przeżyłeś. - My? Brutaka, co się z tobą stało? - Ja... my jesteśmy esencją gatunku Makuta. Wiemy, co oni mieli wiedzieć, lecz zapomnieli. Widzimy błąd. Wady. Tak wiele wymaga naprawy, lecz nic już nie da się zrobić. Axonn wstał z toporem w gotowości. Wiedział, jaki wpływ Antidermis Makuta miał na Brutakę - wchłonięcie substancji uczyniło go silniejszym, ale nigdy nie widział, ani nie słyszał, czegoś takiego. To były ciało i głos Brutaki, jednak słowa nie należały do jego starego przyjaciela. - Spherus Magna, rozpad - mruknął Brutaka, jakby bardziej do siebie, niż do Axonna. - Trzy, które muszą stać się jednym... dwaj, którzy muszą uczynić je jednym. Brutaka gwałtownie sięgnął i pochwycił w żelazny uścisk ramię Axonna. Jego dotyk parzył - Axonn ledwo powstrzymał krzyk. - Musi pamiętać, musi zobaczyć, albo sto tysięcy lat podróży pójdzie na marne. Czai się głęboko, czeka, by spotkać swoje przeznaczenie. Musimy tam iść, musimy naprawić błędy. Tyle błędów, nim Rozpad dobiegnie końca. ---- Ancient wspinał się na pagórek, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, by nie potknąć się o gruz, który był niegdyś xiańską fabryką. Szukał The Shadowed One przez niemalże godzinę. Mieli omówić obronę miasta, ale przywódca Mrocznych Łowców przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Martwił się. Toa Helryx kazała Ancientowi, jej szpiegowi w szeregach Mrocznych Łowców, składać regularne raporty dotyczące stanu rzeczy na Xii i działań The Shadowed One. Była bardziej niż pewna, że Bractwo Makuta zaatakuje wyspę, a on już spóźniał się z wysłaniem poprzedniej wiadomości. Ancient dotarł na szczyt wzniesienia. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, był sam The Shadowed One, stojący pośród gruzu. W dłoniach trzymał małą skrzynkę - była otwarta - i spoglądał na jej zawartość z okropnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy Ancient zbliżył się, dostrzegł dwie inne rzeczy - martwego Vortixx leżącego na ziemi, z twarzą pokrytą skrystalizowaną Protodermis, oraz to, co kryło się wewnątrz skrzyni - trzy fiolki. - Co znalazłeś? - zapytał Ancient. - I dlaczego Vortixx byłby na tyle głupi, by z tobą o to walczyć? The Shadowed One uniósł wzrok, zaskoczony, ale widząc Ancienta zrelaksował się. - Niezwykłą rzecz - odpowiedział. - Słyszałeś o Makucie Kojolu? Ancient skinął głową. Znał historię od Zakonu Mata Nui - Kojol odwiedzał Xię, by prowadzić rozmowy odnośnie dodawania wirusów do broni, którą Vortixx produkowali dla Makuta. Podczas jednej z tych wizyt został przypadkiem zabity przez jeszcze innego wirusa. Tyle, że nie był to przypadek, a działania Zakonu, mające na celu wyeliminowanie Makuty. - Zabrał ze sobą parę wirusów, gdy przybył na Xię - kontynuował The Shadowed One. - Niektóre z nich nigdy nie zostały odnalezione. Mówiono, że spłonęły wraz z jego pancerzem. Ale tak się nie stało, bowiem właśnie je znalazłem. Ancient starał się nie wyglądać na zmartwionego. Taka broń w rękach Mrocznych Łowców mogła spowodować katastrofę. - Doskonale - odparł. - Możemy je sprzedać za dobrą cenę. - Sprzedać? - powtórzył The Shadowed One. - Nie, nie. Zamierzam je wykorzystać. Dowiem się, co potrafią, a wtedy Helryx i Makuta podporządkują się mojej woli! Ale będę potrzebował czasu... wiele czasu i prywatności, by to rozpracować. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że je mam. Dlatego właśnie ten Vortixx musiał umrzeć. I dlatego... Dwa strumienie energii wystrzeliły z oczu The Shadowed One i uderzyły w Ancienta. Mroczny Łowca zniknął niemal natychmiast, zdezintegrowany przez wiązki mocy. - Wybacz, stary przyjacielu - mruknął The Shadowed One - ale znasz to stare powiedzenie: sekret, którym podzielisz się z innymi, przestaje być sekretem. ---- Vezon skradał się przez korytarze fortecy Destralu, śledząc Makutę Tridaxa i starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Ściany starożytnej budowli drgały w posadach od potężnego natarcia - Zakon Mata Nui w końcu rozpoczął swój atak na bazę Makuta. Jego zadanie było proste, zapewne po to, by nawet jego skrzywiony umysł potrafił je pojąć - miał śledzić Tridaxa, odkryć, w jaki sposób Makuta teleportowali swoją wyspę, a następnie uszkodzić urządzenie, które na to pozwalało. Po tym wszystkim najprawdopodobniej zginie z rąk Tridaxa, ale w końcu żaden plan nie był doskonały. Z początku wszystko zdawało się przebiegać wedle oczekiwań - Tridax dotarł do podziemi, najwyraźniej nieświadomy, że ktoś go śledzi. Na samym dnie znajdowała się ogromna komnata. To, co czekało wewnątrz, wstrząsnęło nawet Vezonem. Ściany wznosiły się na dwanaście metrów, a przyozdabiał je szereg komór hibernacyjnych - była ich blisko setka. Wewnątrz każdej z nich znajdowała się identyczna postać. Niektóre miały kruczoczarny pancerz, większość zaś biało-złoty, ale niewątpliwie wszystkie były tą samą istotą. Każda z nich została uśpiona. Tridax podszedł do środka pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się mały stolik. Na jego blacie leżała maska Kanohi. Tridax sięgnął po nią, a następnie gwałtownie odwrócił się i wystrzelił strumień Cienia w kierunku Vezona. Nim ten mógł wykonać unik, mrok przyszpilił go do ściany. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie słyszę twoich niezdarnych prób śledzenia mnie? - rzekł Tridax. - Dobrze, śmieciu Skakdi. Chcesz odkryć największy sekret Destralu? Chcesz poczuć satysfakcję, wiedząc, co skrywa, zanim umrzesz? Rozejrzyj się. Vezon uczynił dokładnie to, ale nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. - Pokaźna kolekcja - odparł. - Osobiście wolę muszelki. Czasami liście. O, albo głowy moich wrogów, chociaż to akurat zajmuje sporo miejsca. Tridax uśmiechnął się i podniósł maskę. - Wiesz, co to jest? Kanohi Olmak, Maska Portali Międzywymiarowych. Jedna z dwóch, jakie istnieją. Nie tak dawno wraz z moim towarzyszem, Makutą Mutranem, zaczęliśmy eksperyment, mający na celu stworzenie kreatury zwanej Pijawką Cienia, zdolnej do wyssania Światła z innych stworzeń i przemienienia ich w istoty Cienia. Wtedy właśnie wpadłem na pomysł. Wiedziałem, że ta maska nie tyle potrafiła sięgnąć różnych miejsc tego wymiaru, ale również innych rzeczywistości. I tak zacząłem podróżować po równoległych wszechświatach i porywać Toa Takanuvę z każdego z nich, a następnie przyprowadziłem ich tutaj i nakarmiłem ich Światłem moje zwierzątka. Gdy skończę, będę dysponował armią Toa Cienia, stworzonych z najgroźniejszych wrogów Makuta. Ściany zadrżały ponownie. - No to chyba powinieneś się pospieszyć i skończyć robotę - zasugerował Vezon. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby - odparł Tridax. - Wystarczy, że uwolnię Mrocznych Takanuva, których już stworzyłem, a pozbędą się agresorów. Wtedy będę mógł wrócić do pracy. A wówczas... Tridax zamilkł, słysząc dźwięk kruszącego się kryształu. Zaskoczony, pozwolił swoim mocom Cienia wygasnąć. Vezon padł na ziemię, lecz zdążył spojrzeć na Makutę, który wpatrywał się w swoją rękę z przerażeniem. Coś rozpuszczało rękawicę, a jego Antidermis zaczęło ulatywać. Z cieni wyłoniły się dwie postacie - jedną z nich był Matoranin, drugą zaś osobnik innej rasy, bardzo wysoki i bardzo groźny. Przypatrzył się Makucie i wybuchnął śmiechem - szorstkim i złośliwym. - Najgroźniejszy wróg Makuta? - powtórzył Tobduk. - Przygotuj się, zaraz go poznasz. Ciąg dalszy w części szóstej Towarzyszy Broni. Rozdział 7 Toa Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu Mata Nui, przemierzała to, co zostało z pola bitwy. Znajdowała się na plaży wyspy Nynrah, miejscu starcia między Bractwem Makuta a Zakonem. Po długiej i zażartej walce Zakon zwyciężył, przepędzając siły Bractwa z wyspy lub miażdżąc je na wybrzeżu. Teraz wędrowała przez piasek, od czasu do czasu podnosząc fragment pancerza Rahkshi, który przez chwilę analizowała, a potem wyrzucała. W jej szaleństwie była metoda. Używając mocy swojej maski, Helryx potrafiła odczytać przeszłość obiektu, którego dotykała. Jej cel był prosty - Rahkshi powstawały przy użyciu potężnej substancji zwanej Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Zakon chciał znać każde źródło tej substancji, używane przez Makuta, by je przejąć lub zniszczyć. Bez nich nie mogły powstać nowe Rahkshi. Jak dotąd wszystkie, które przebadała, pochodziły ze źródeł dobrze znanych Zakonowi. Wciąż, warto było spróbować. O wiele łatwiej będzie pokonać Bractwo, odcinając je od źródła mocy, niż poprzez zaciętą walkę na liniach frontu. Toa podniosła fragment pancerza Rahkshi o karmazynowym zabarwieniu i wezwała moc swej maski. Tym razem dostrzegła miejsce, którego nie rozpoznawała. Zobaczyła Makutę Chiroxa i srebrzysty basen, ale nie był to najzwyklejszy basen - coś z niego wychodziło. Istota faktycznie stworzona ze zenergizowanej protodermis. Skupiła się, a informacja o położeniu dotarła do niej - wyspa na północ od tej, z której pochodził jej najnowszy sojusznik. Helryx upuściła odłamek zbroi i zwróciła się do Keetongu. Rahi niechętnie zgodził się przerwać swe starania w ocaleniu ofiar Visoraków na tyle długo, by móc wesprzeć Zakon w wojnie. W zamian Helryx obiecała, że Visoraki już nigdy więcej nikogo nie skrzywdzą. - Musimy ruszać - oznajmiła. - Jest kolejne źródło. To była krótka podróż. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyspa zdawała się niezamieszkana, ale to wrażenie nie trwało długo. Helryx dostrzegła... rzeczy, czające się wśród skał. Nie byli to Matoranie, ani Rahi, ale wyglądały na coś z pogranicza tych dwóch. Przybysze czuli, że coś było nie tak. Powietrze, ziemia, mieszkańcy - to wszystko powodowało, że Keetongu czuł się nieswojo. Na wyspie nie było żadnych budynków, a przynajmniej takich, które się ostały. Najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy elementem krajobrazu była ogromna jaskinia. Helryx i Keetongu weszli do środka, zachowując ostrożność. Przejście prędko się zwężało, przez co musieli się czołgać, by móc dotrzeć dalej. Helryx nie mogła pozbyć się myśli, jak łatwo można tu było utknąć. Gdy droga na powrót się rozszerzyła, Helryx dostrzegła więcej stworzeń. To na pewno były bestie Rahi, ale nigdy takich nie widziała. Były niskie, poruszały się na dwóch nogach oraz miały ogromne żółte oczy i patykowate kończyny. Cofnęły się i zeszły przybyszom z drogi, gdy ci ruszyli dalej, lecz gdy tylko przeszli, stworzenia zebrały się w stado i podążyły za nimi. Helryx i Keetongu dotarli do ogromnej komnaty. W jej środku znajdowało się jezioro zenergizowanej protodermis, a z jego wnętrza wyłaniała się sylwetka żywej istoty - głowa, dwie ręce i tors, ginący pod taflą cieczy. Detale były ledwo widoczne, a jej ciało mieniło się srebrną barwą zenergizowanej protodermis. Ten widok wzbudził wspomnienia. Agent z Metru Nui poinformował Helryx, że Turaga Vakama wspomniał niegdyś o Istocie, z którą jego drużyna walczyła, gdy byli jeszcze Toa Metru. Czy to mogła być właśnie ona? - Czekałem na was - odezwał się kształt. - Odczułem wam podobnych majstrujących przy moich basenach w całym wszechświecie. Praca niszczycielska, lecz ostatecznie daremna. Zniszcz jedno źródło mojej substancji, a pojawi się ponownie gdzie indziej. - Wtedy zniszczymy i tamto - odpowiedziała Helryx. - Czym jesteś? - Jestem stworzeniem i zniszczeniem - odparła Istota. - Jestem potęgą, zdolną zmieniać i niszczyć. Jestem każdą kroplą Zenergizowanej Protodermis, jaka istnieje, a każda kropla jest mną. Góruję nad wami, stworzeniami tkanki i metalu, tak jak wy górujecie nad insektami. - Po co tu jesteś? - zapytała Helryx. - Nie jestem tu z własnej woli - odrzekła Istota. - Żyłem w rdzeniu planety, aż któregoś dnia fragment mojej substancji przebił się na powierzchnię. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a mieszkańcy tamtego świata odkryli moją moc i zaczęli o nią walczyć. Lecz część mojej esencji została zabrana i umieszczona w tym wszechświecie, dlatego zdołała uciec, nim kataklizm roztrzaskał tamten świat. - A teraz? - Teraz testuję stworzenia i rzeczy dookoła mnie - odparła Istota. - Niektórym pozwoliłem nawet wykorzystać moją moc, jeśli ich intencje wydały mi się wystarczająco ciekawe. - Pomogłeś stworzyć istoty, które sieją terror i sprowadzają śmierć na tysiące innych - oznajmiła Helryx. - To musi się skończyć. - Czy broń jest odpowiedzialna za czyny tego, który ją dzierży? - zapytała Istota. - Być może nie. Ale broń można złamać, by nikt więcej jej nie użył. Łagodny dźwięk, który mógł być śmiechem, uciekł z wnętrza Istoty. - Spotkałem już takich jak ty. Tak pewni swej potęgi, przekonani, że mogą mnie ujarzmić, kontrolować, albo zniszczyć. Jesteście niczym więcej jak Kamiennymi Małpami, próbującymi sięgnąć gwiazd, wierząc, że będziecie mogli je zgasić, gdy tylko znajdą się w waszej garści. Jezioro zaczęło wrzeć i wirować - ogromna fala zenergizowanej protodermis wystrzeliła zza pleców Istoty i objęła cała komnatę, po czym zaczęła wić się w stronę Helryx i Keetongu. - Przemiana, albo zniszczenie - zawołała Istota. - Jaki będzie wasz los? Sprawdźmy, razem. Rozdział 8 Nie mieli gdzie uciec. Nie mieli gdzie się schować. Fala Zenergizowanej Protodermis zmierzała wprost na Toa Helryx i Keetongu. Gdy ich uderzy, uczyni jedną z dwóch rzeczy - przemieni ich na zawsze w niewiadomo co, albo zniszczy ich oboje. W akcie desperacji Helryx sięgnęła po swoją moc żywiołu. Mimo tysięcy lat treningu, mającego na celu doprowadzić jej władzę nad wodą do perfekcji, był to daremny trud. Zenergizowana Protodermis, choć występowała w formie cieczy, nie była wodą, a więc znajdowała się poza jej kontrolą. Zagłada nadchodziła w postaci ogromnej, srebrnej fali. Keetongu warknął. Helryx spojrzała na niego i dostrzegła, że jego uwagę skupiło coś za nimi - patrzył on bowiem na dziurę w przestrzeni, która dopiero co się otworzyła. Myśli zaczęły kotłować się w umyśle Helryx. Czy Brutaka przybył ich ocalić? Dokąd prowadził portal? Nie mieli jednak czasu na odpowiedzi, jedynie na ucieczkę. Łapiąc Keetongu za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę portalu. Razem wskoczyli do jego wnętrza, nie wiedząc, gdzie ich przeniesie. W tym samym momencie z wnętrza dziury wyłoniła się postać, wchodząc do komnaty. Gdyby był tam jeszcze ktoś, mógłby rozpoznać w niej szaleńca Vezona z Kanohi Olmak na twarzy. A gdyby przyjrzeli się bliżej, dostrzegliby jak jego oczy rozszerzają się na widok ściany Zenergizowanej Protodermis, zmierzającej w jego kierunku. - Ojoj - wydukał. ---- Turaga Vakama kroczył powoli przez korytarze Koloseum. Służyło mu za pracownię odkąd powrócił do miasta Metru Nui, jak również za dom, który dzielił z pozostałymi Turaga. W przeciągu ostatnich dni wiele się zmieniło w mieście, niekoniecznie na lepsze. Pomimo zamknięcia był w stanie zebrać strzępy informacji z różnych źródeł. Losy wojny przestały sprzyjać Bractwu Makuta. Wiele z wysp, które przejęli, zostało zdobytych, w tym, jak głosiły plotki, sam Destral. Przekraczało to najśmielsze marzenia - być może, gdy Wielki Duch się przebudzi, jego arcywrogowie zdążą przepaść na dobre. Minął swoją kwaterę i udał się w dół schodami do zabezpieczonego pokoju. Tutaj trzymano bronie, pamiątki po Toa Mangai, oraz jedną bardzo ważną maskę Kanohi. Choć Vakama wiedział, że było to jedno z bezpieczniejszych miejsc w mieście, i tak sprawdzał je każdego dnia. Jeśli zawartość tego pokoju miała wpaść w niepowołane ręce... nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Był w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał łomot. Biegiem zszedł na dół, by dostrzec pół tuzina uzbrojonych Ta-Matoran, rozrzuconych jak liście po burzy. Drzwi do pomieszczenia zmiętły ze starości, a przez nie przechodziła istota, której Vakama nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy. Trochę ponad tysiąc lat temu, gdy wciąż był Toa, Vakama starł się z istotą zwaną Voporakiem. Otoczony przez pole, które starzało wszystko w swoim zasięgu, Voporak zdawał się niepokonany - dopiero Makucie udało się go powstrzymać. Voporak pracował dla Mrocznych Łowców, a w Metru Nui mógł szukać tylko jednej rzeczy, tej samej, którą właśnie ściskał między swymi ogromnymi szponami - Maski Czasu. Vakama zamarł. Chciał zaatakować, pomścić swoich poległych przyjaciół, ale wiedział, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać tej kreatury. Voporak również to wiedział. Obdarował Vakamę spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się plecami do Turagi, odchodząc. Vakama jednak ruszył za nim. Kilka minut później był świadkiem, jak Voporak przechodzi przez dziurę w bocznej ścianie Koloseum. Czteroręki wojownik dzierżący topór o wielu ostrzach, wrzasnął na widok złodzieja i ruszył do ataku. Voporak sięgnął i pochwycił agresora, a w przeciągu paru sekund wojownik postarzał się o setki tysięcy lat i padł na ziemię. Voporak kroczył dalej i Vakama wiedział, że nic nie będzie w stanie go zatrzymać. ---- Kalmah przemierzał ostrożnie główny kompleks fabryczny Xii - po jego bokach szli Mantax i Ehlex. Nie chciał tu być. Bardziej ucieszyłby się z prowadzenia swojej nowej floty w walce przeciwko Bractwu Makuta, jednak Pridak skontaktował się z nim i zapewnił, że ich stare marzenie o obaleniu Wielkiego Ducha mogło ożyć na nowo. Przed nimi na prowizorycznym tronie siedział The Shadowed One, przywódca Mrocznych Łowców. Na ich widok obdarzył trzech Barraki chłodnym spojrzeniem. Na krokwiach nad nimi przykucnął Darkness, który obserwował The Shadowed One, ale nie dlatego, by móc go chronić. Nie, Darkness czekał, aż jego pan okaże słabość, by mógł go zabić i zająć jego miejsce. - The Shadowed One, niesiemy pozdrowienia od Pridaka - rzekł Kalmah - i gratulujemy ci przejęcia kontroli nad wyspą. The Shadowed One jedynie skinął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w ohydną twarz Kalmaha. - Pridak wierzy, że Barraki i Mroczni Łowcy mogliby świetnie ze sobą współpracować - kontynuował Kalmah. - Gdy chaos ucichnie, ktoś będzie musiał poskładać ten wszechświat na nowo. Widzimy w tym szansę. - A czym chcecie mnie przekonać, poza wasza straszliwą reputacją? - zapytał The Shadowed One z ironią w głosie. Kalmah uśmiechnął się. - Informacjami. Wiemy, że Makuta Teridax uśpił Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, i wiemy jak tego dokonał. Wiemy też, że prototyp wirusa, który się do tego przyczynił, został ukryty na tej wyspie. Wierzymy, że ty go masz. - Ja? - odparł The Shadowed One. - Ja jestem tylko skromnym zarządcą Xii, zaledwie sługą ludu. Nikim więcej. Kalmah wybuchnął śmiechem. - Jesteś kłamliwym, zdradzieckim workiem wypełnionym oddechem Żmii Zguby. Ale jesteś także bardzo dokładny. O tak, słyszeliśmy wszystko o tobie i twojej organizacji od czasu wyjścia z niewoli. Jeżeli ten wirus jest na Xii, masz go ty. The Shadowed One spochmurniał. Pomniejsze istoty zadrżałyby ze strachu na ten widok. Jednakże Barraki nie były pomniejszymi istotami. - A jeśli mam? - Ty wiesz, gdzie on jest, my wiemy, jak go użyć. Więc, proponujemy dobić targu. The Shadowed One zastanowił się. Mógł zabić tych trzech tak jak zrobił to z Ancientem, ale jeśli faktycznie wiedzieli, jak użyć znalezionych przez niego fiolek przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi, cóż, była to wiedza warta zdobycia. Koniec końców nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zabić ich później. - Pod jednym warunkiem - oznajmił. - Pridak i ja spotkamy się na neutralnym gruncie, w krainie Karzahni. Jeśli zadowolę się tym, co ma do zaproponowania, to być może Mroczni Łowcy i Barraki ruszą ramię w ramię ku nowemu świtowi. Rozdział 9 Podróż z Artidax do Metru Nui zajęła Toa Mahri wiele czasu. Być może zbyt wiele, pomyślał Jaller, gdy dotarli do celu. Metru Nui było oblężone - ogromne mury otaczające miasto na swym szczycie posiadały stanowiska z brońmi, które pluły ogniem i dymem w najeźdźców. Obsługiwali je wojownicy wszelkiej maści, których Jaller nie rozpoznawał. Choć, z drugiej strony, ten walczący z trzema przeciwnikami na raz przypominał Hewkiiego. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Nuparu. - Wygląda, jakbyśmy trafili w sam środek wojny. - Trwała już od jakiegoś czasu - odparła Hahli - ale wygląda na to, że dotarła aż pod nasz dom. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Okręty z banderami Bractwa Makuta otoczyły wyspę-miasto, a latające Rahkshi przypuszczały atak z każdej strony, strzelając strumieniami energii ze swoich buław lub uderzając o mury. W jednym miejscu ściana pękła, a wojownicy walczyli przez dziurę, starając się odepchnąć agresorów. - Przebijają się! - krzyknął Nuparu. - Ruszajmy - zawołał Jaller. - Obronimy nasze miasto, albo upadniemy razem z nim. Troje Toa zaatakowało od tyłu, używając Ognia, Wody i Ziemi, by przedrzeć się przez oddziały Rahkshi. Następnie przekroczyli mury miasta, a wewnątrz, poza agentami Zakonu Mata Nui, dostrzegli Turaga rozkładających barykady. Jaller podbiegł do Vakamy. - Turago, co się dzieje, jak doszło do tej bitwy? - Możemy podziękować za to Zakonowi - odpowiedział Vakama. - Teraz naszym problemem jest skończenie walki, nim miasto legnie w gruzach. - Maska Czasu - rzekła Hahli. - Czy jedno z nas może jej użyć, nie wiem, by jakoś spowolnić Rahkshi? - Chciałbym, żeby to było możliwe - odparł Vakama - ale maska przepadła, zabrał ją Mroczny Łowca. Uciekł dziurą w ścianie, przez którą przeszliście. Jaller rozejrzał się. Gdy był jeszcze kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro, nauczył się paru rzeczy o bitewnej strategii. Szybkie spojrzenie wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że Zakon nie docenił, i to bardzo, zawziętości ataku Makuta. Rahkshi zdążyły już przejąć stanowiska na szczytach murów w trzech lub czterech miejscach, a w jednym z południowych sektorów przebili się przez ściany. Na jego oczach obrońcy miasta cofali się, a najeźdźcy wkraczali do środka. - Potrzebujemy czegoś, co zapewni nam przewagę - stwierdził Jaller. - Czegoś, czego Rahkshi nie będą się spodziewać. - Więcej Toa jest w drodze, ale nie zdążą na czas - oznajmił Vakama - ale jest tu jeden Toa, który mógłby nam teraz pomóc. Słuchajcie uważnie... ---- To Hahli go znalazła - Toa Dźwięku imieniem Krakua. Gdy usłyszał o planie Vakamy, spojrzał na nią, jakby postradała zmysły. - Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie - powiedział, odrzucając Rahkshi strumieniem dźwięku. - Vakama chce, bym sprawdził różne częstotliwości, aż znajdę tą, która zbudzi coś, co się nazywa Bohroki? - Tak - potwierdziła Hahli. - Wiemy, cóż, przypuszczamy, że sygnał, który ich budzi, jest dźwiękiem, ale nie wiemy jaki on jest, ani jak go uruchomić. Jeśli obudzimy te śpiące pod Metru Nui, a Rahkshi wejdą im w drogę, cóż, to powinno kupić nam trochę czasu, by spróbować innego pomysłu. - Dobra, spróbuję - odparł Krakua - ale niczego nie obiecuję. Hahli odeszła. Jej następnym zadaniem było użycie swych mocy, by wzburzyć oceany i tym samym zniszczyć okręty Makuta. Jednakże zanim mogła do tego przystąpić, wszystko wokoło zmieniło się. Gwiazdy nad nią rozbłysły jasnym światłem, bryza stała się ciepła, a ziemia zadrgała łagodnie. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale w jakiś sposób była pewna swej myśli - Wielki Duch przebudził się. Poza murami miasta rozpoczęła się burza, która rzucała flotą Makuta jak zabawkami. To jednak nie zniechęciło Rahkshi, które nacierały dalej. Przebiły się przez mury w czterech miejscach i rozpoczęły szarżę przez Ta-Metru. Wydawało się, że nic ich nie powstrzyma, aż nagle ziemia przed nimi wybuchła, a z eksplozji wyłoniła się horda Bohroków. Nie było ich wiele, pojawiły się zaledwie te, które spały w Archiwach i małym gnieździe pod nimi, ale to wystarczyło. Rahkshi zaatakowały natychmiast, a Bohroki odpowiedziały tym samym. Dwie siły starły się ze sobą w walce, co wykorzystali Toa Mahri i agenci Zakonu, wybijając pojedynczo kolejne Rahkshi. Bitwa parła w przód i w tył - Rahkshi nie wiedziały, że Bohroki chciały jedynie dotrzeć na wyspę Mata Nui. Gdyby słudzy Makuta zeszli im z drogi, starcie dobiegłoby końca. Miasto drgało powoli, wzbudzone łańcuchem eksplozji. - Nadlatują! - krzyknął agent Zakonu ze szczytu murów. Hahli uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła trzy niesamowicie szybkie statki powietrzne, wznoszące się nad miastem. Jeden z nich zwolnił i machnął swoimi skrzydłami w jej kierunku - za sterami pojazdu rozpoznała Pohatu. Toa Nuva wrócili do domu. Pohatu zawrócił poza miasto, by wykończyć pozostałe okręty. W międzyczasie Lewa i Kopaka zanurkowali, ostrzeliwując Rahkshi serią świetlnych pocisków. Widok ten pobudził obrońców miasta, którzy rzucili się z powrotem do otworów w murach i, z Jallerem i Hewkiim na czele, odepchnęli natarcie Rahkshi. Burza ostatecznie ucichła. Statki Bractwa wylądowały na dnie Srebrnego Morza, mury otaczające miasto wprawdzie legły w gruzach, lecz były usiane martwymi Kraata i roztrzaskanymi pancerzami Rahkshi. Najeźdźcy, którzy zdołali przeżyć, wycofali się i zaczęli odpływać, licząc, że uda im się uciec przed ostrzałem Jetraxa, Rockoha oraz Axalary. Metru Nui było bezpieczne, zaś Toa Nuva potwierdzili, że Wielki Duch przebudził się. Siły Bractwa Makuta zostały rozbite na zawsze. Turaga Dume i Vakama pojawili się, ramię w ramię, by ogłosić, że następnego dnia miasto będzie świętować zwycięstwo w Koloseum. Hahli jednak nie miała na to ochoty, nawet teraz. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o Matoro, który poświęcił swoje życie, by Mata Nui mógł przeżyć, a pomimo wielu rannych i zmarłych wśród obrońców miasta, nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że wszystko poszło... za łatwo. Owszem, otrzymali niespodziewaną pomoc - statki powietrzne, Bohroki, burzę. Niemniej jednak zmierzyli się z armią Rahkshi. Coś podpowiadało jej, że nie powinni wygrać, a przynajmniej nie bez poważnych uszkodzeń zadanych miastu. Na twarzy Toa zawitał uśmiech. Turaga Nokama zbeształaby ją za zamartwianie się. Jej gdybania nie miały znaczenia - Wielki Duch przebudził się po raz pierwszy od ponad tysiąca lat. Światło zwyciężyło mrok, czyż nie? Toa spełnili swoje przeznaczenie i ocalili wszechświat, czy nie tak się stało? A więc wszystko wróciło do normy - nie mogło już stać się nic złego, prawda? Hahli skierowała się ku Ga-Metru, nucąc pieśń, której nauczyła ją niegdyś Nokama, napisaną lata temu i traktującą o nadziei na lepsze jutro. Być może, gdyby zamilkła na chwilę, usłyszałaby mroczny śmiech niesiony przez wiatr. Postacie * Mroczni Łowcy ** Ancient ** Darkness ** The Shadowed One ** Voporak * Zakon Mata Nui ** Axonn ** Brutaka ** Helryx ** Krakua ** Mazeka ** Replika Hydraxona ** Trinuma ** Tobduk ** Zastępca Botara ** Czteroręki członek Zakonu Mata Nui * Barraki ** Ehlek ** Kalmah ** Mantax ** Pridak * Zenergizowana Protodermis * Keetongu * Toa ** Lesovikk ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Mahri ** Toa Nuva * Makuta ** Miserix ** Tridax * Skakdi ** Nektann ** Piraka ** Vezon ** Nieokreślona liczba Skakdi * Turaga Dume * Turaga Vakama * Kupiec z rasy Sidoraka * Vortixx * Nieokreślona liczba Bohroków * Nieokreślona liczba Rahkshi Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1